Fixtures of this type are being installed in large numbers in substructures for solar module arrays on roofs and in open spaces. There the profile rails must be permanently attached in particular to components such as roof hooks, tin roof clamps, or other intersecting profile rails.
However, the known fixtures have disadvantages in terms of production cost, area of application, installation properties, or attachment quality.
The problem to be solved by the invention is therefore to create a fixture of the type referenced in the introduction that can generate a statically-sound attachment universally between the profile rail and components, and is at the same time particularly fast and simple to install, as well as inexpensive to fabricate.